The Trouble With Love
by mem0rycafe
Summary: GD What do you do when everything is going how you want it to in your life and then someone comes and changes your how you look at it. Love, it's just a four letter word, but it has the power to change everything.
1. Prologue

The Trouble With Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter universe. I simply own the plot and anyone you don't recognize. Enjoy!

Prologue

The trouble with love is... it's love.

The single most important thing about life that people do not truly understand is love. People try and create love, control love and deny love.

Love can not be created, it creates itself. One day you may be walking along minding your own business and all of a sudden you will find that you are in love. Other days you might run into someone who is in love with you and you so badly want to love them back, but you can't and you can't force yourself.

Controlling love is a big mistake most people try and commit. You can't control who you fall in love with or who you fall out of love with. You can't control how slowly love grows, or how quickly it can slip away. You can't control how you love someone or how you don't love someone.

Lastly you can't deny love from coming upon you. It maybe not be the best time in your life, and it may not be with who you want, but love doesn't care. Love will come and ravage your life and sometimes it works out for the best, and sometimes it works out for the worst. The more you try and deny love the more it will demand that you acknowledge it's presence.

Many people also fear love. Loving someone makes you vulnerable to them. You give them your heart and your soul and the have the option of taking both and leaving you nothing. It takes trust to love someone and most people can not fully give trust to someone.

Sometimes love can be ignored. There are many reasons why a person would want to ignore love. Maybe they fell in love with an axe murder, or maybe they fell in love with a married person. Sometimes they ignore love because who they love isn't considered suitable for them, and sometimes its because they love that person so much the risk of losing them is too great.

Sometimes you can see two people, and it is so obvious that they are in love, yet neither will know the others feelings. And those two people will ignore their feelings for fear of rejection and loss. Sometimes it works out for those two people and their feelings for one another are found out, and sometimes they go on the rest of their lives alone.

Love is scary and heart breaking. It's alive and crazy. Some people are lucky and they have love their entire life. Other people have to learn what love is and how it works. I'd like to say that love was easy for me, and for a while I truly thought that. Then I turned 25 and I realized that I knew nothing about love. I knew nothing about why I couldn't love the guy who adored me or why my heart chose the man who I had always ignored.

When I turned 25 I thought I had everything a girl could want. I had the best job, a great flat, and a wonderful boyfriend. My family loved me, I had the best friends a girl could want. Most people prayed to have my life and I truly thought I had the best life. Then it all changed. He came into my life and I guess you could say he opened my eyes to the truth.


	2. Chapter One: A Chance Encounter?

Disclaimer: Trust me, If I owned Harry Potter and all his little buddies, I would not be writing Fanfic... I give full credit of all the wonderful Potter People to JK Rowling, and really who ever else wants to claim them.

And remember guys, reviewing is good for the soul!

Chapter One: A Chance Encounter?

She checked her watch for what must have been the third time. He was thirty minutes late for their date and she was getting tired of waiting. He had been getting later and later for their dates. Ginny understood that his work often kept him at the office later than he wanted to be, but would it be so much trouble for him to owl her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the host of the restaurant coming over to check on her. It was his third time checking on her. She was going to be the girl who was stood up at the really nice restaurant while getting a nice little buzz off of firewhiskey.

Just as she was about to say "Oh no, I'm fine." to the host, someone slipped past him and into the seat across from her. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead turned to the host and nodded with a smile. Ginny, then turned to look at the guy sitting across from her in interest.

"It's been a while."

"Indeed it has been." he agreed, a smirk playing across his lips.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that his boyish good looks were no longer apparent. But then, he wasn't a boy any longer. It seems Draco had grown up, and he had grown up into a very attractive man. His hair was just like it had been in school, but the rest of him had changed. His face was firmer, his eyes more silver, his cheeks thinner. She could summon a guess that he was probably quite impressive under his clothes also. That thought brought a small to her face and she quickly hid it.

"So, what brings you to my table?" she asked him.

"I've been waiting for a table for a few minutes now."

"You can't sit at mine." Ginny replied. "I'm waiting for someone."

Draco checked his watch, "I've been here for fifteen minutes, so who ever you are waiting for, if you really are, is late."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Of course I am really waiting for someone. If I weren't then I would be eating by now. On that same note of course he is late."

"So, it's a he?" Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you haven't been stood up?"

"Quite sure." Ginny replied stiffly. "But, you still haven't answered my question."

"Which was?" Draco asked.

"What brings you to my table." Ginny reminded him.

"Oh yes." Draco nodded. "Anyways so I'm waiting for a table for a good fifteen minutes. You would think that being a Malfoy and all that I wouldn't have to wait, but apparently this place hasn't heard of me."

"That, or your name doesn't mean much since your father died and your mother went crazy. That, and the fall of the Voldermort."

"You know, for someone who is so focused I answer their question, you do interrupt a lot."

"It wasn't like you were answering the question anyways. You were just talking about the lack of power your name now carries."

"That wasn't exactly what I was talking about, but since you are a Weasley, I can understand how you got confused." Draco shot at her. "Anyways, I noticed while I was waiting that you were sitting at this lovely table for two, yet there was only one person at the table. I also happened to notice that the host loved visiting you to ask you where the second half of your party was. So, while sitting there, getting more and more hungry, I thought why not see if I can offer my assistance and fill the chair that has yet to be filled by Prince Charming."

"Yes, but when Prince Charming gets here, you'll have to leave and then you will be table less, and you won't be on the list to get a table, so you should just go back to waiting and leave me be."

"Yes, but my name hasn't been taken off the list for a table." Draco replied. "And sitting here talking to you is far more entertaining then waiting over there and listening to the ramblings of someone who has clearly had their memory blasted from their head far too many times to be safe."

"Yes, but I don't want you here."

"Why not?"

"Because, you are you." Ginny told him. "And, really, can you blame me? I mean you are a Malfoy, after all. Your name doesn't have the nicest reputation attached to it."

"What does a family name have to do with the person who was cursed with it."

"You tell me." Ginny replied. "You are the one who considers anyone with the last name of Weasley below you."

Draco smirked. "I'll refrain from making a joke that your mother would surely curse me for making in front of you, if she were to hear it. Instead, I'll tell you that I really don't mind your family. Fred and George, funniest kids back in school, should have been Slytherins."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Draco smirked again, "Shocking to hear from me right? I mean how many times did I torment you and Ron?" He shrugged, "What can I say, you two were so easy to piss off."

"How nice."

"I never claimed to be nice." Draco replied. "But, we were stuck in a school with the same people for seven years, you had to take entertainment where you could find it."

"And you found your entertainment in picking on a girl younger than you. That's really noble of you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You had more fire in your responses then most of the school. I was nothing you couldn't handle."

"I know. I do recall hexing you mighty good a few times." Ginny smirked.

"Yes, well, you got me in a piss load of trouble for that one." Draco replied. "My father didn't like the fact that a girl in the year below me could pull that on me, a Weasley no less."

Ginny shrugged, "You relied on Crabbe and Goyle too much, that made you an easy target."

"Most kids were scared of them."

"That's because most kids didn't realize they had the same IQ as your common yard gnome."

Draco smiled. "I think the yard gnomes had a higher IQ, actually."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, well what did that say about you? Your two best friends were dumb as rocks."

"Don't forget about Blaise."

"What ever happened to Blaise?" Ginny asked. "He didn't return for his last year of school either."

"He's around." Draco replied. "He isn't as lucky as me, he still has to deal with his father."

"I don't recall him ever being on a top ten most wanted Death Eater list."

"That's because he was never wanted." Draco replied. "He was very upfront with the ministry, even helped them on raiding some of the more important Death Eaters houses."

"Lucky for him."

"Yes, well he didn't get a nice little Wanted Poster with his face, so isn't he the real loser." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Well, in that case most of the Wizard world has lost." Ginny teased.

"Yes, well, we can't all be Wanted." Draco replied.

"Just don't forget, that doesn't mean you are wanted by pretty young witches. It means that you were wanted by old men."

"I like to think that it's subjective. I read it that I was a very wanted man. A wanted man in a witches bed, or on their couch. I'm a guy, I'm not picky as to where I'm wanted. I can't help that the rest of the world wanted me in a cell."

"Should you have been on the Wanted LIst?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm not in Azkaban, now am I?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"And if I were rightly put on the Wanted list, do you truthfully think I would tell you?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked him in the eyes. "Yes, you would."

"Seems you have more faith in my honesty then I do."

Ginny shrugged, "Why not tell me? Who would I tell?"

"Oh, I don't know, your good pal Harry Potter, Chief Auror."

"I wouldn't tell him."

"Why not?"

Ginny shrugged.

Draco checked his watch, "You know, lover boy is quite late."

Ginny sighed, "I know."

"How about this, you let me stay and eat with you. I know you must be starving and I know I am. And even if Mr. Wonderful shows up, you tell him that you have changed your dinner plans to eat with me. You will make him very jealous, and it will probably keep him from being late again, and we will both get to eat."

Ginny bit her bottom lip, thinking for a moment. "Well, I suppose that it couldn't hurt, and I am hungry. And you haven't been such a huge ass that I wouldn't be able to fathom the idea of having a meal with you."

"Was that a compliment?" Draco asked smirking.

"Not really, just a statement of fact." Ginny replied. "I don't compliment guys that have been Wanted by Harry, whether it be on a bed, couch, or in a jail cell."

Draco shuddered. "Don't even put those kind of thoughts in my head, it can screw up a guy."

Ginny laughed. "So, now that I have a dinner partner, do we get a waiter?"

"They probably gave up on this table." Draco replied. "Most people don't sit at a table for thirty minutes without ordering food."

"It's been longer than thirty minutes." Ginny told him. "You and I have been talking for at least twenty, add that to the thirty I had already been here."

Draco groaned. "We are never getting service, they've all given up on us. Instead going to waiter tables that they might actually get a tip from."

Ginny laughed. "Over reacting much?"

"I'm really hungry." Draco replied.

(A/N Thanks to: samsam-aka-sam, Calla-ForEvEa, JassXOXO, swimchick1614, Kasoula, MissLiz, mikyla, ArticAngelzTX)


End file.
